


Overtime

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Office, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a good idea to send the security guards home when one of your employees likes to barge in your office to demand things. Now Reiji knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

                Akaba Reiji had a distinct tendency of working overtime. A lot of overtime. And as a conscientious boss, he knew that some of his employees had families to go back to, so he usually let them go home early.

 

                It’s not like the master summoner _needed_ bodyguards anyway.

 

                Although this time, he probably should’ve kept at least one with him.

 

                Sawatari Shingo stormed into his office with his typical “I want something and I’m not leaving before I have it!” face.

 

                Reiji made no mistakes. Even though his councillors had advised against giving the future mayor’s son Pendulum cars or a second chance in the tournament, the master summoner had followed his instincts. Despite all the failures Shingo had been responsible of, he wasn’t kicked out of Reiji’s team.

 

                The reason was very simple. Obvious. And even extended therapy could not shut out the fact that blinding lust had clouded the president’s judgement. Simply put, he just wanted to bang that annoying loser.

 

                And he thought that putting his feelings in a crude, loveless way would help quell the absolute obsession he had towards the egotistical idiot rambling before him.

 

“Summarize your request. What do you want this time?” Reiji interrupted him after few minutes of patience.

 

“A proper recognition of my immense contribution to our cause! Some kind of reward! You’re the boss, use some imagination!”

 

                Reiji wanted to shut him up so much. And at the same time, he couldn’t stop staring at these lips.

 

                Funny how the mind works sometimes. Especially when it associates unrelated things.

 

                The president got up, smacking his hands on his desk. Shingo recoiled, surprised at this outburst, but unwilling to give up any ground. So he didn’t back away enough to prevent Reiji from grabbing his collar and pulling him over the hard surface.

 

                Fear flashed in the silver eyes of the unlucky duelist as he saw Reiji’s way too neutral face up close. But his panic turned into confusion and then downright enjoyment when the master summoner stole a heated kiss from him. Shingo lost no time in wrapping his arms around him and sitting more comfortably on the desk.

 

                When they finally parted, the dart shooter let a slow, satisfied smirk form on his face.

 

“Not quite what I had in mind, mister president, but I’ll take it.”

 

“This must remain secret.”

 

“Whatever! I’m not someone who tends to brag!”

 

                This statement contradicted everything Reiji had ever witnessed about his crush so far, but Shingo seemed serious.

 

                So, once again, the master summoner gave him a chance. Little did he know that this time, he would live up to all his expectations and even surpass them.


End file.
